Positioning devices for positioning the saddle of a bicycle, and particularly for measuring and adjusting the height and setback of the saddle of a bicycle, are known in the state of the art.
In a bicycle, the height of the saddle is the distance between the upper part thereof and the pedal crankshaft where the pedals are supported, and setback is the distance of the tip of the saddle with respect to the vertical passing through the pedal crankshaft. To measure said parameters, known devices of the state of the art comprise a measuring pole having a measurement sector along its length, in which there are arranged measurement indications, normally markings of the decimal metric system. At the lower end of the measuring pole, in an opening close to said end traversing the measuring pole, there is arranged an adaptor which allows connecting it at one end with the measuring pole and allows coupling it at the other end to the bicycle. This coupling is performed with one of the ends of the pedal crankshaft of the bicycle. Along the length of the measuring pole there is arranged a positioning assembly perpendicular to the measuring pole comprising an element, normally a rod-like element, and articulated elements allowing the attachment at one end with the rod and at the other end with the measuring pole. These articulated elements allow disassembling the rod from the assembly, and on the other hand, allow the assembly to slide along the measuring pole. The rod can thus move along the measuring pole until it comes to a position in which it is supported at a point in the upper part of the saddle of the bicycle.
Patent application JP2000009401 A describes a positioning device for positioning the saddle of a bicycle which allows measuring the height and the angle of inclination with respect to the horizontal plane of the saddle of the bicycle. It comprises the elements described above with the difference that the positioning assembly comprises a U-shaped rod at its end which is supported at two points in the upper part of the saddle. This U-shaped rod is attached to the measuring pole such that it can rotate about its axis. The device also comprises an angle measuring indicator which is arranged in the measuring pole attached to the articulated element of the positioning assembly, with a dial rotating in the angle measuring indicator with the rotation of the U-shaped rod. The device also comprises a securing assembly which allows the attachment between the measuring pole and the frame of the bicycle at a fixed point of said frame. The measuring pole comprises an apparatus showing the measurement in the measurement sector which indicates the height measurement of said saddle when the positioning assembly is slid for arranging the U-shaped rod on the upper part of the saddle. At the same time upon positioning the U-shaped rod on the saddle, according to its inclination with respect to the horizontal, the dial is rotated showing the angle of inclination of the saddle with respect to the horizontal plane in the angle measurement indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,874 B2 describes a positioning device for positioning the saddle of a bicycle which comprises the elements described above, and further comprises a securing assembly. Said securing assembly comprises a securing element and articulated elements allowing the attachment at one end with the securing element and at the other end with the measuring pole. These articulated elements allow moving the securing element along the measuring pole such that the measuring pole can be attached to the bicycle by means of said securing element at the desired point of the inclined bar of the bicycle structure. The articulated element attaching the rod to the measuring pole has, at the height of the longitudinal axis of the rod, a slot which allows viewing the measurement indications of the measuring pole. In this manner and for measuring the height of the saddle, with the positioning device coupled to the bicycle by means of the adaptor and the securing element, the rod is arranged in the upper part of the saddle and the height is measured.
The measuring pole is arranged vertically for measuring the setback of the saddle with the aid of a commercial spirit level. The securing element is attached to the horizontal bar of the bicycle structure and the rod is slid until it is located at the height of the saddle. The distance between the rod and the tip of the saddle is measured with the aid of a meter, thus obtaining the setback measurement.